Dogs Of The West
by Fire and brimestone
Summary: " Who are you and why are you following me?" she said Calmly. He looked up at her, stood to his full length of 6 foot and smiled.
1. Chapter 1

The Dogs of the West

Chapter I

Part 1

Meeting Takeru and Tuskii

"I'm tired of your shit Inuyasha," Kagome yelled," why don't you go travel with your walking dead bitch!?"

"Wench", Inuyasha seethed," Watch your mouth, because if you don't I'll shut it for you!"

" So what now you're threaten me you son of a bitch," Kagome hissed," Well let me tell you this she sleeps with Naraku, so how do you like sloppy seconds?"

A second the words left her mouth was the second she hit the ground with Inuyasha's hand print on her cheek and him glaring at her from above.

She grasped her cheek in complete shock," You bitch how dare you speak about Kikyo like that." He growled and snarled.

Kagome stood up and smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes a said," Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit," until a body shaped ditched was formed 2 meters underground," so this is how it is going to end Inuyasha, me walking away with you too stupid to face reality," she stopped talking to hear what he has to say and there was a pregnant silence," alright so that's your answer huh." she got up, giggling, and began to walk away from the scene as Inuyasha looked at her with surprise.

As she walked through the lush forest that surrounded her, she felt that someone was watching her and was closing in at a fast pace; her eyes darted left and right into the thick brush trying to pinpoint were the person was watching her from. But couldn't figure out where the person was coming from or who they were.

' Whoever it is they are strong and could provide a challenge I need to get out of here before they catch up.' she thought with glee as she began to run putting more miko spiritual powers into her legs to run faster a smile began to stretch across her face. The game was on.

'I haven't run this fast since my training with warrior Finkleane {made this up, so ownership is mine}.'

She ran towards the nearest open field and stood in the middle of what could only look like a battle field and waited for the person but instead of one aura she felt two and they were equal in strength. As they begin to draw closer to her the slowed to a complete stop and waited for her to make a move.

"Who's there?" she asked and they began to come closer.

She waited for them to make their move, so that she could find out who was watching her every move.

" Come out now or else." she said out loud there was no movement or sounds, she sighed with disappointment and sent out enough energy to put a barrier 1 mile out and slowly pulled it towards her so that whoever was following her had to come out into the open. Foot by foot the barrier got smaller and she heard rustling within the forest, felt pushing against the barrier. And her smile got bigger as the barrier got closer to her. She saw the white clothing of two demons, but as she began to relax, in hope of getting a good fight with the master of the west, dark purple hair, which came down to the ground, flew into view and she threw herself into a fighting stance waiting for the other person to be pushed into view, but no one came into view. She stood, interested in how the other got out of the barrier, from her fighting stance, but not lowering her guard, and turned to see a young man with the same dark purple hair she had been watching sitting on the ground, scratching the back of his head and began muttering something under his breath.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" she said calmly.

He looked up at her, stood to his full length of 6 foot and smiled.

"My name is Tuskii and I'm here to escort you to the well."

"Why do you know about the well?" She asked calmly, but could see that the dog-demon wasn't going to say anything to her and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She raised her hand in front of her to gather her power to punish him for disobedience.

There was a rustling in the forest, both people watch as another young man, this one with grey hair that only came to his shoulders, walked out of there staring at the two with a frown. Kagome looked back at Tuskii and saw that he was not in front of her anymore, but running towards the other young man with a smile on his face.

"Takeru!" Tuskii yelled as he met the young man named Takeru half way. She noticed, and laughed a harsh laugh, something about those boys and realized that they were not just full-blooded dog demons but also that the grey haired one was also a monk.

Before Kagome could say anything an energy ball came towards her. She deflected it with her hand and smiled at the boy.

"Boy you are a thousand year too early to try something as suicidal as that," She turned and look back him with a tender smile," Try again when you are strong enough to kill five million leopard demon kings over and over again."

She began to continue her way through the now darker forest as the sun set and noticed that those two boys were still tailing her. Kagome cloaked her scent and continued to walk as the boys began to search for her.

Part II

The end is only the beginning

The gorgeous view of wild flowers and wild animals came into view as she came closer to the well.

'What is this?' she thought as the once lively forest became a grave.

She stood still and began to think it was all in her head until she got even closer to the well and the silence got even quieter. Kagome threw her energy out so that she could get an idea of what was out there, but a sudden strong burst of energy came out of nowhere and forced her to go through the rotten oak wood well back to her own time, however it wasn't that simple instead of 500 years into the future it sent her 500 more years into the past.

Authors note: Constructive please nothing harsh! (-/-)


	2. Chapter 2

Dogs of the West

Chapter II Part I

Kagome woke up to the smell of fresh pinewood and blood, but saw nothing but darkness.

'Where am I?' she thought as she used the wall of the well to stand, but froze when her hand touched the fresh well wall.

'What happened to the rotting pine that would bend and break if I touched it too hard?' She began to bat at the wall with her sword and noticed that the wall didn't automatically break against the force of her swing; it only splintered.

She moved from the wall and stood in the center of the well and look up hoping to see the ceiling of the old well-house or the tall oak trees that overlap each other's branches and block out the sky, but all she could see was the harsh sunlight and bright blue sky.

'What the hell is this?' She thought as she began to climb the wall to the land that was above her.

The land was different when she got there: the trees were babies that reached her thigh, the grass was mossy and not the light green she was used to and the ground that once was lush was littered with human and demon corpses in varies ranges. Kagome walked around staring at the bodies.

'What happened here?' Kagome thought as she walked to the one child body that lay surrounded by the bodies of fox demons and cougar demons. She picked up the child and saw that the child was only about four years of age and a little boy. Kagome put her fingers to boy's neck hoping to find a pulse to tell her that he was alive only to find that there was nothing. As she laid the boy down and heard the sounds of swords clashing together with brute strength and growling coming from the horizon.

Chapter II

Part II

Welcome Inutaisho

The sounds of swords and growls got closer as Kagome walked through the remains of humans, demons, half-demons, trees and wild animals; the smell of blood, hatred and fear was thick in the air and it only got thicker as she went towards the sounds.

As she crossed into the open field she gazed into what could only be called a massacre. There were bodies without heads, arms and legs. There were bodies that were cut open and their organs lay right beside them. There were bodies that had multiple weapons still lodged within them.

She turned from the disturbing and horrendous scene only to find two dog demons fighting with blood covering them from head to toe, some of it fresh some of it dried and caked on to them. Kagome watched for a little bit and noticed something. Throwing her hands forward she incased both demons in a shield so that they couldn't continue to fight with each other, but could stand and sit on the ground, and began to walk towards them noticing that they were trying to claw their way towards each other.

The growling got louder as she approached them with her aura blazing at its highest point; she began to laugh whole heartedly at them as they began to try and claw their way towards her. They continued growling and scratching until they came to their senses and noticed that they were not going to get out right at the moment, so they sat down and waited for her to say something.

"My My how the mighty have fallen…. Sesshomaru and the great Inutaisho." She laughed." You my dear mangy dogs have truly sunken to an all-time low."

She began to wave her hands at the bodies around them and turned away from the two dog demons. As she walked to the nearest pile of bodies she began to click her tongue at them.

"Look at this mess." She murmured and began to drag them so that they were lying in a straight line, she turned to look at the two demons and smiled," You will have to wait until I bury them all for you two to get out of those shields."

Kagome smiled sadistically and slowly drag all the human bodies to the freshly mad dirt graves rolled them into each one of them. Each of them fell into their graves with a low thump. She finished with the humans a few hours later and moved to the demons, but an ominous growl came from the two demons and the smile didn't disappeared from her face only got bigger.

I am re-writing chapter one so It'll make more sense


End file.
